crecer
by Miss Little Doctor
Summary: no todas las cosas malas que nos pasan son consecuencia de nuestros actos… a veces son simplemente para hacernos reflexionar sobre nuestras vidas y de cómo la vivimos


Hola chicos y chicas, aqui les traigo un one-shot... espero y les guste.

Disclaimer... Inuyasha no me pertenece

Crecer

— ¡Basta! — exclamaba el ojidorado desesperado

—Dime si la quieres ¡Dime la verdad! — exigía gritando la azabache caminando tras él

Harto de la situación se gira en sus talones y la encara por fin— ¡Si, me enamoré de Kikyou! ¿Y qué?

Kagome estaba atónita por sus palabras, sus sospechas al fin estaban confirmadas, solo faltaba que el dijera la verdad.

—Lo sabía…— su voz a penas se escuchaba del quebrantamiento— siempre lo supe, desde que la conociste… que ya no me amabas

— ¡No! ¡Allí si te equivocas! — repuso Inuyasha— si te amaba, pero tu desconfianza mató lo poco de amor que había en mí… lo de Kikyou…. Nunca lo busqué… y ahora… que espera un hijo mío… tú sabes.

Kagome escuchaba cada palabra como si fuera un cuchillo, tenía razón. Era desconfiada, celosa e insegura de sí misma. Era su culpa… tal vez sea lo mejor.

La azabache se quedó callada y entró en la habitación que compartían. Debajo de la cama sacó una maleta y buscó sus cosas con premura. Del closet sacó solo las cosas que ella compró, no quería nada que proviniera de él.

Inuyasha solo se quedó parado en la sala del apartamento, contemplando como la mujer que una amó se iba, ahora su vida cambiaría por completo. Ahora sería padre de familia y tendría una esposa y en ese cuadro, una paranoica ex novia, simplemente no cabía.

La chica regresó al pasillo con la maleta en la mano y le tiró un pedazo de plástico blanco y desgastado— Se feliz… — dice con una amarga sonrisa, dejó sus llaves y salió del apartamento.

El hombre recoge el pequeño contenedor de plástico y lo acaricia en la fecha de vencimiento "09-10"… de eso ya cuatro años, aún la superficie absorbente era color azul.

Ambos estaban muy ilusionados por la venida de su hijo. Prepararon todo para su llegada, fueron a sus consultas todos los meses e incluso leyeron hasta el último libro actualizado sobre paternidad.

Más hubo un cambio en la semana 40, el ecógrafista le advierten que el bebé venía con problemas. Ninguno le creyó y siguieron su curso, ambos se amaban y amaban a su bebé…

El octavo mes llegó y el parto se presentó, pero cuando nace el pequeño… este tenía un problema en el corazón y en los riñones. No sobreviviría las 24 horas…

Luego de eso, Kagome cambió, ya no era alegre sino arisca, siempre quería apartar a todos de ella. Aun así Inuyasha permanecía a su lado, sus peleas y reclamos se hacían más frecuentes y el seguía con paciencia, hasta que conoció a Kikyou.

Kikyou puso su mundo de cabeza, con su alegría y jovialidad. Volvió a sonreír y a ser optimista, descubrió que no amaba a la joven Higurashi, sino a la joven Miko que habitaba en un templo con su pequeña hermana menor, Kaede.

No se arrepentía porque sabía que sería feliz pero alguna vez se preguntó ¿cómo hubiera sido Kagome sino hubieran perdido a su hijo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kagome no hubiera sido tan insegura? Tal vez no lo sepa nunca, porque de algo está seguro y es que no desea volver a tener contacto más con Kagome. Por al menos hasta que las aguas tornaran su curso.

* * *

Llegó con pasos débiles y pesados a la habitación de hotel que arrendó solo por esa noche. Solo quería dormir, ya mañana sería otra vez… ya no volvería a enamorarse… si alguien se enamoraba de ella, solo sufriría… como le sucedió a él.

Si tan solo no se hubiera cegado luego de la muerte de su hijo, no, igual hubiera sucedido. Ella nunca fue capaz de confiar verdaderamente en Inuyasha, más bien, fue demasiado paciente con ella. En verdad se merece a una chica como Kikyou, que lo quiera y que confié en él.

Y de pronto, sintió la barrera de contención que había en su interior desboronares por completo. Ahora lloraba como nunca ¿cómo había llegado a ese punto? Al punto de perderse a si misma.

Se acerca al espejo y ve con detalle su rostro decaído… Cielos…. Su piel era estaba muy descuidada y estaba llena de ojeras, tenía también los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y su semblante ni se diga… ¿Dónde quedó la alegre Kagome que se reía por las más pequeñas tonterías? Tenía que recuperarla a como diere lugar, necesitaba volver a ser la misma de antes.

Se acerca a su bolso y de él saca un folleto. Una vez le habían ofrecido una beca en Kioto para estudiar y cumplir sus sueños… quería cantar con todas las fuerzas de su alma y eso es lo que haría, nada es demasiado tarde para comenzar otra vez.

* * *

5 años más tarde….

La brisa que soplaba desde el este, parecía acariciar su rostro, los rayos del sol no quemaban sus piel al contrario, solo la iluminaban y le brindaban un poco de su calor. Era un día precioso, todo azulado y el tono verde del pasto que cubría el cementerio lo hacían ver como el día perfecto.

Caminó con pasos lentos y seguros hacia la lápida de su pequeño.

"Kouji, amado hijo… 2004-2004" El epitafio era claro y preciso, por supuesto que fue amado y siempre será su hijo… no importaba si los shinigamis se lo habían llevado, el siempre estaría en su corazón.

—mamá…— dice un pequeño pelirrojo haciéndola despertar de su ensoñación

—dime, Shippou

— ¿Quién es Kouji? — pregunta con curiosidad el niño de5 años

— mi amor… Kouji era tu hermano— intenta explicarle

—Y si es mi hermano ¿Por qué no juego conmigo?— la azabache solo sonríe ante el comentario inocente de su hijo, que hermosa podía ser la ingenuidad de los niños.

—Pues… verás… — comienza a explicar— él está en el cielo ahora, cariño

— ¿Cómo mis papás y mimi?— compara Shipou. Kagome asiente con una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Y cuántos años tendría ahora?

—9

El pequeño pelirrojo baja la cabeza y comienza a sollozar— eso quiere decir que… ¡si él no se hubiera ido al cielo nunca me hubieras adoptado!

Kagome desesperada lo abraza con fuerza— No mi amor, yo te adoro… nunca digas esas cosas jamás. Es cierto, anhele mucho a tu hermanito— dice limpiando las lágrimas de su hijo con las yemas de los dedos— pero ¿sabes? El día que te vi se me partió el corazón…eres todo cuanto deseo…

— ¿Más que a papá-Inu?— la pregunta de Shippou la hizo reaccionar…

* * *

"_¡Cielos! Debe de darse prisa o sino llegará tarde a su grabación…_

_Habían pasado 2 años desde que había terminado con Inuyasha y se sentía mejor que nunca. Retomó sus estudios de música y se graduó a penas el año pasado. Ahora trabajaba contratada en una disquera como música para grabaciones y la paga era muy buena._

_Se compró un apartamento cerca de su trabajo y se recuperó totalmente pero decidió que nunca volvería a enamorarse. Tras haber conocido a la Kagome depresiva y dependiente, decidió que nadie debería conocerla tampoco ni sufrir por esa faceta e ella. Lo hacía por proteger a los demás, más que por ella misma._

_Daba pasos apresurados por las calles de Tokio hasta el estudio, cuando de pronto observó cómo unos niños estaban amontonados._

'_Que raro ¿qué está sucediendo?' pensaba para sus adentros, curiosa se acercó para ver de qué se trataba hasta que lo vio._

— _¡Mira, pero si es el niño sin papás!—se mofaba un niño de larga trenza mientras pateaba al bulto en el suelo_

— _¿Cómo estás niño huérfano?— dijo divertido otro niño de una trenza más pequeña, y parta ser francos, muy feo._

_Kagome detalla mejor al pequeño bulto y se da cuenta que ¡si es un niño!_

_La sangre le hervía tanto de la rabia que cogió un trozo de madera que había en el suelo— ¡Oigan! ¡Mocosos, malcriados! — gritaba histérica agitaban la vara de un lado al otro— ¡Déjenlo en paz! — demandaba con autoridad. Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a reír estruendosamente— ¿Qué es gracioso?_

— _¡Lo que dice, Señora!— ¿Señora? ¡Esto era inaudito!_

—_Este niño, vive con nuestra familia de arrimado— lo explica el niño feo con malicia._

_El pequeño no tendría más de 3 años de edad, sus manitas estaban todas lastimadas y llena de cicatrices. Su cara estaba igual, sin expresión y llena de raspones, morados y partes hinchándose en sus mejillas. Era un niño pelirrojo muy lindo pero lleno de tanta tristeza._

— _¿Dónde está su padre?— exige saber la azabache_

— _Allá— señala un nido de tela en la esquina del callejón._

_Cualquier persona hubiera sentido miedo y hubiera escapado en el acto. Ella sin embargo, caminaba con pasos firmes y sin vacilar, miraba su reloj y sabía que la despedirían si no iba en los próximos 30 minutos pero le daba igual._

_En la choza del pordiosero, hay un hombre de cabellos achicharrados y piel pálida pero sucia; sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, y estos, desprendían la crueldad más grande que pueda existir._

—_Buenas tardes_

— _¿qué quiere? — pregunta el hombre con una mirada llena de lujuria. Era una mujer muy hermosa, pero ¿qué haría aquí?, igual tenía tiempo que no tenía sexo con alguien._

— _Quiero saber por qué sus hijos lastimns al pequeño pelirrojo_

— _¿Te refieres a Shippou?_

—_A ese mismo_

— _Porque si— se limita a explicar_

— _¡Desgraciado! ¡Es su hijo!_

— _No, no lo es— respondió— sus padre murieron y el tío me lo vendió a buen precio ¡pero el mocoso es tan ingenuo que ni robar sabe! Por eso se los dejo de maniquí a mis hijos, Hiten y Manten_

— _¿Cuánto quiere por el niño? — pregunta decidida _

—_No está a la venta_

— _¡Lo demandaré por abuso a menores!_

_El hombre siniestro se va acercando hasta llegar al brazo de la joven— Tu no harás nada… y a menos que lo quiera vende —se va acercando a su rostro— solo sería si me das— su frase de ver interrumpida por una cachetada que lo desencaja totalmente. — ¡Perra!— exclama mientras le da un golpe en la mejilla a Kagome, tumbándola en el asfalto._

— _¡Suélteme! — gritaba la azabache entre sollozos_

— _¡Cállate!— la vuelve a golpear dejándola indefensa y muerta de miedo_

— _Tengo mucho tiempo que no estoy con una mujer— dice mientras besaba su cuello, ella solo sollozaba de la impotencia por no poder liberarse_

—_Déjeme ¡por favor!— suplicaba entre lágrimas_

_El hombre intenta arrancarle de un solo tiro la blusa pero Kagome no lo permite, rompiendo de todas formas la prenda y continuando su acto mezquino y nauseabundo._

* * *

_El pequeño Shippou no podía seguir viendo esto, esa chica estaba abogando por él ¡Y él no podía hacer nada por ella! Y ahora le estaban haciendo daño ¡Por su culpa! Salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, necesitaba conseguir ayuda, se lo debía._

_Estaba tan concentrado en su carrera que antes pasar por el siguiente callejón chocó con algo, o más bien con alguien._

—_Me dolió— se quejaba el pequeño_

—_Oye, niño ¿qué haces corriendo como loco?— Shippou dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que tenía en frente. Era alto, muy alto, de cabellos negros y rebeldes; sus ojos era dorados y de piel morena. Se veía muy fuerte, este podría servir._

— _¡Por favor, ayuda!— suplicaba el pequeño _

— _¿con quién te pegaste, niño?_

— _¡No hay tiempo! ¡Una amiga corre peligro!— gritaba el niño pelirrojo desesperado. _

_El ojidorado reaccionó de una vez y se acercó al pequeño— llévame hasta allá._

_A medida que iban corriendo los gritos eran más cercanos ¿Cómo nadie escuchaba el llanto de aquella mujer? ¡Cuán desalmada podía ser la sociedad!_

* * *

_Kagome ya no tenía esperanzas, aunque suplicara por la ayuda de alguien, sabía que nadie vendría por ella. El pequeño había defendido se había ido y no lo juzgaba, después de tantos maltratos, un poco de libertad sería un gran alivio. _

_Kagome sin más fuerzas se rindió a los maltratos de aquel enfermo… hasta ver todo borroso…._

_Veía una silueta pelirroja y otra más grande… con unas lumbreras doradas como el sol…._

* * *

_Se sentía mareada ¿qué le habrá ocurrido?, intenta incorporarse más le es imposible, el dolor sus miembros eran más fuertes._

— _¡Kagome!— chilla el niño de alegría, acercándose a la cama— ¡Estás bien! ¡Qué alivio!_

—_Shippou ¿Fuiste tú quien pidió ayuda? — el niño entre lágrimas asiente— gracias… pero ¿cómo sabes que llamo Kagome?_

—_El Señor que me ayudó, me dijo que te conocía— comenta el niño dejándola desconcertada, la chica intenta identificar algo de aquella alcoba que le fuera familiar pero nada, todo era en vano_

—_Ya despertaste—dice una voz tras ella, esa voz la reconocería a pesar del tiempo. Se voltea de una vez y comprueba sus sospechas_

—_Inuyasha… ¿cuánto tiempo estuve?_

— _¿Inconsciente? Unas 5 horas_

— _¡Por Dios!— del asombro se frota la frente con su mano. Ahora si estaba más que despedida— gracias por todo— dice con sequedad, intenta levantarse otra vez pero el cuerpo le vuelve a ganar_

— _¿Estás loca?— regaña Inuyasha devolviéndola a la cama— si vuelves en ese estado a tu casa, será cargada, a menos que a tu novio no le moleste— dice el ojidorado, no sabe porque pero el solo pensar que alguien pudiera estar con su ex novia le molesta demasiado_

—_Vivo sola — se limita a decir sin mirarle a los ojos — ¿Y tu familia?— Inuyasha se tensó, Kikyou abortó sin haberle consultado después de haberse casado, por supuesto se divorció en el acto ¡esa mujer era un monstruo! — entiendo, no tienes que decirme lo que sucedió… me quedaré hasta mañana"_

* * *

—Cariño, lo que sucede con tu padre…— las palabras le costaban ¿cómo podría decirle a su hijo que ya estuvo con su papá adoptivo una vez y que no resultó? Mira las vueltas que daba la vida.

"_Después del incidente, ambos concordaron ayudar al pequeño niño de las calles pero ahora había algo diferente. Ese niño se llevaba parte de su alma con ellos, parecía que sanara todas las asperezas de sus corazones._

_Ambos estaban tomando un café en total silencio, sin hacer contacto visual. Pero una idea cruzo por sus mentes gritándolo casi al mismo tiempo._

— _¡Quiero adoptar a Shippou!"_

Ese día se volvió el más feliz del mundo, decidieron compartir la adopción aunque no fueran pareja, sin embargo sus sentimientos por Inuyasha seguían intactos.

Hasta el punto en que casi se besan una noche de intercambio de custodia…

Pero basta, Inuyasha y ella no tienen nada en común. Ellos no pueden estar juntos, ella solo lo haría sufrir como lo hizo una vez.

—Yo los veo y hacen una bonita pareja… quisiera que fuéramos una familia…

—Shippou…

—A mí también me gustaría — dice de pronto Inuyasha a sus espaldas. Kagome se voltea asombrada

— ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?— balbuceaba ante la mirada dorada de su amado. Sus mejillas ardían de lo rojas que estaban

—Lo mismo que tú— dice Inuyasha— a ver a mi hijo

— ¿papá-Inu también tuvo un hijo, como mamá-Kag? —pregunta curioso Shippou

—Si… en realidad, era hijo de los dos

—O sea, que mi hermanito también era tu hijo— que chico tan listo pensaba Inuyasha en sus adentros

—Si

—Y si ustedes me adoptaron y tuvieron un hijo ¿Por qué no están juntos? ¡Yo quiero que vivamos juntos!

Shippou era muy inteligente pero aún era muy pequeño para comprender algunas cosas.

—Si ¿por qué no? — repite Inuyasha

—Inuyasha ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Los dos adultos se fueron a un lugar apartado mientras el chico pelirrojo corría por los campos vírgenes sin difuntos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — pregunta sin rodeos

—Te quiero a ti, Kag

— ¿Y qué pasó con Kikyou y tu hijo?

— Abortó en una clínica— Kagome al escuchar esto la piel se le erizó— solo quería una excusa para engancharme… me divorcie en cuanto me enteré

— ¿Y cuánto tardaste en enterarte?— pregunta curiosa

—Al mes…. Kagome… cuando te volví a ver en peligro, enloquecí… ni con Kikyou me había pasado, no importaba sino estábamos juntos o si me odiabas… solo quería protegerte…. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado… Te amo…

—No deberías amarme, Inuyasha… no funcionó la última vez…. No quiero lastimarte con mis inseguridades

Se acerca a ella hasta quedar a milímetros de sus labios— no lo harás…— y la besa

Hay cosas que suceden en la vida que nos hacen reflexionar y, a veces decimos ¡fue su culpa! Si hubiera hecho esto…o quizás la clásica ¿Qué hice mal? Muchas veces creemos que es un castigo divino, del cosmos de lo que sea, pero el hecho esta es que todo acto tiene su consecuencia pero no todas las cosas malas que nos pasan son consecuencia de nuestros actos… a veces son simplemente para hacernos reflexionar sobre nuestras vidas y de cómo la vivimos. Nuestros personajes aprendieron a confiar el uno en el otro a partir de las cicatrices que les quedó del pasado pero un regalo parecido les devolvió la vida para creer en un mejor porvenir…

Fin…


End file.
